


If You Want Freedom

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [35]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Horse cock, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 13:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Ilithyia tempts her gladiator recruit into killing Spartacus.





	If You Want Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Another one bites the dust! This was a request and it'll probably make it into CBCB. Thanks for the patience, comments, kudos, summaries and bunnies! I love them! I hope you enjoy!

"What is it you desire, Domina?" He asks bowing his head. Iliythia feels a thrill run through her. It's not like she hasn't been called Domina before. Hell on a daily basis since she was birthed. There was just something about having a Gladiator-no-  _her_ Gladiator say it. This man, this slave, this-this  **brute** was hers to control. Iliythia turns away, just out of arms reach. This was too easy, so many things to choose from. The death of Spartacus was high on the list of things she desires....but perhaps... She pauses, waiting to face him again. Smile widening she tilts her head to the side before turning around.

"I desire  _many_ things." Iliythia catches him glancing up at her verses the ground. "And if you wish for  **freedom** ," she takes great care to say the word like a caress as she drops her clothing, at last once more causing him to forget himself and look at her naked body in shock, "then you had best fulfill,  _all_ of them." They were close enough that she could see him swallow. His large Adam's apple working furiously. 

"Y-yes, Domina." He breathes weakly. Openly, Iliythia traces a hand down her front. Cupping the breast it passes, tweaking the rose tipped nipple. Segovax's eyes follow, his hands clenching and unclenching as if he was debating on what to do. Teasingly she bites her lower lip watching the way he takes in her every movement. Knowing he was watching was probably more erotic than it should have been, but the guttural moan that stuck in his throat as she rubs circles against her cunt was well worth it. 

"Am I to do all the work?" She snips, despite her annoyed tone, her excitement evident in the wetness that was starting to coat her finger tips. Licking his lips, Segovax steps forward. He gives her a sideways nod accompanied by the self sure smirk he held earlier.

"Domina." At the point Iliythia expected him to either ask her where she wanted him to begin, or just start trying to kiss her. Much to her surprise falling to his knees. Iliythia watches, her smile open mouthed as his large hands trail up her legs. His palms were rougher than any she had ever felt before. Against her smooth thighs it was such a startling contrast that she couldn't help but gasp softly. He nudges her hand out of the way with his forehead, and it only took a fraction of a second to realize what he was about to do. 

Iliythia prides herself for staying standing when his tongue starts flicking against her clit. One hand staying on her thigh, pulling it father away from the other. She hisses when he slides a finger along her slit. If he was a proper Roman it might embarrass her, the amount of slick he must feel. Yet there was a freedom in being with her slave. Iliythia didn't have to care about how she acted, what noises she made, or what he thought of her afterwards. His opinion didn't matter. She lets out a shaky breath the realization of this lifting her worries away. Her hand tangles in his long hair at the same time he sinks two digits into her cunt. There was hardly any resistance. Iliythia leans her head back with a hitch in her breath. Segovax keeps his mouth on her entrance. Working her into a frenzy she never thought possible. His teeth carefully scrapped down. Unconsciously, Iliythia jerks her hips in time with his tongue. Almost professionally, he buries his fingers up to the knuckles. There was a slight stretching pain that she wasn't used to, but it only added to her lust. For the first time since before her marriage, Iliythia finds her mind dizzy with want. Eyes firmly shut she drags the hand Segovax had on her thigh up to her breast, her nails digging into his skin as he squeezes. It was like she was suddenly a different person. 

Iliythia makes a frustrated sound. Roughly she pulls his hair backwards, at the same time chasing his face with her cunt. It took half a minute for Segovax to be laid out on his back with Iliythia straddling his skull. Not one for failure and the promise of freedom on the other side of a passionate fuck, the Gaul laps greedily, even shaking his head back and forth a time or two. He couldn't help the thickening of his cock. The sounds she made were as sensual as he's ever heard, and, well...he had a cunt riding his face. Slave or not, this was a dream come true. He likes the way her legs tighten at his muffled moan. The way when he adds a third finger, twisting and scissoring, pumping them into her as fast as his wrist could allow, she throws her head back. She held onto him, still tangled in his hair, but nails raking across the waist band of his subligaria. Tempting the tender flesh beneath. Segovax arches his hips a silent plea. 

Iliythia shocks him by fumbling with the ties. Segovax shivers when the back of her knuckles brush across his cock as she struggles to shove it down to his thighs. On a certain level he knows this is why she decided to choose him. His larger than average cock that had most women, and men, quaking at their core. He could already feel her growing tight around his hand. He glances up at her through her blonde curls when she releases his hair, noticing that her body was twisted to better gain access to his clothes, and cock. Segovax determines his... _Domina_ has never had decent cock in her life the way she was acting. The way she kept making sure he wasn't stopping, either with his mouth and tongue pleasing her cunt, or the soothing way he fondled her breast. Something none of his previous lovers were too keen on. The fact that she was only stirred his blood more. 

In her haste Iliythia damn near smacks herself in the face with his cock. Segovax watches from his limited amount of sight and does what he could not to laugh. He knows he was larger than normal but watching someone who has  _no_ clue how to handle it was rather entertaining. He doesn't recognize the noise she makes before she was suddenly scrambling off of him. Terrified that he did something wrong, Segovax sits up on his elbows sputtering apologies and doing what he could  _not_ to wipe his face off. Or lick his lips...or fingers. If they didn't continue this then he was going to need a bath, but at the moment he was worried about being killed. Iliythia scoffs a laugh at him shaking her head. 

"Don't be  _silly_ Segovax." His name sounded like a purr on her tongue. Something that both aroused and frightened him. "I simply did not wish to finish," she reaches down and taps the tip of his nose, her breast swaying dangerously close to the head of his cock, " _just_ yet." There was a childlike giddiness to his Domina and the Gauls wasn't sure what to do with that. What she said? No, he could work with that.

"Domina, you do not wish to find climax more than once with me?" He asks putting enough hurt in the question to make it sound genuine. Her eyes widen a fraction as she stares at him. He could practically  _hear_ her mind racing with the possibilities. Still smiling she stands up straight again.

"You forget your place, slave." Segovax bows his head for a moment furious that his ploy hadn't worked. "Question me again and find your freedom forever forfeit." He grinds his teeth together but nods firmly. 

"Domina." Eyes a little less cold she flashes his teeth at him in a smile.  

"Good boy. Now come here slave." Resisting the urge to sigh, Segovax hoists himself off the ground, not for the first time noticing how short the Roman woman was. 

Iliythia pats his cheek walking over to one of the nearby pillars. He watches as she supports herself on one of them, bending herself low, legs spread. His cock leaks at the sight. Her skin was paler than any he has ever seen, a stark contrast to the wet pink heat she was offering. Carefully he reaches out, once again unsure on the best way to do this was. She didn't seem to mind his hand palming at the curve of her buttocks. Iliythia clears her throat in what could only be a warning when his thumb had dipped too far between her cheeks. Segovax contents himself with spreading them. He knows it isn't a good idea to try and rock into her with his cock as dry as it was. But there was no oils or lotions in this room. Luckily, he's been in a similar situation before. At the time it felt like life or death if they were caught. This time, it was  _his_ death if he messed it up. 

Iliythia flips her hair hiding her face when she feels it grow hot. If the bastard didn't hurry up the last bit of her bravado was going to disappear. Facing away from him gives her the freedom to knit her brows together in confusion when she feels something hot and solid pressed against the length of her cunt. She bites back a groan watching him do a mockery of fucking her. Even from here Iliythia could see the glisten of clear liquid coating his cock head. 

"Find balls and fuck me slave!" That was all he needed to hear.

Iliythia's scream echo's off the walls around them as he does what he was told. A wet slapping noise accompanied her voice making the sound all the more perverse. To some degree he understands that he must be hurting her. The tightness of her cunt telling him more than he needed to know about the size of her husband and or previous lovers. The more basic of his instincts wants to ruin this Roman woman for other men. For no other to compare. If the promise of freedom had not been dangled over his head, Segovax might be more tempted to do just that. Instead, he contents himself with sliding a hand from her hip down to her clit. Thumbing the sensitive nub in rapid succession. He could feel Iliythia's whole body shaking, hips jolting of their own accord. Segovax ignores the urge to smirk while her orgasm pulses around his cock. 

Something he didn't have to worry about. In the next moment, seconds after her moan of relief does she exclaim, "Enough!" Shoving herself off the marble pillar sending Segovax all but spiraling away. He hits the wall with a wet thud blinking at her in slight fear. After all, as his Domina she had the power to kill him just as easily as she had the power to  _free_ him. His cock bobs, leaking with its neglect and annoyance. Segovax pointedly ignores this. Regardless on how close he had been. 

"Domina?" He whispers watching her fix her hair. She was standing straight but with her back to him. Obviously composing herself. Iliythia turns and gives him a bright smile. It scares him. 

"You have done nothing wrong, slave." Segovax almost winces at the amount of emphasis she puts on the label. "But, we mustn't let our purpose be clouded by base desires." He tilts his head watching her dress again. 

"Clouded?" He asks confused. Iliythia makes a noise of agreement securing her straps. 

"You had asked what I desired." Segovax nods. Wasn't...was it not? Iliythia steps into his space tapping the head of his cock. He hisses as it jounces. "I desire,  _Spartacus_ ," Ouch. She leans up to whisper in his ear, " **dead**." Oh. Startled he pulls back looking down at her. In the depths of her blue eyes he notices a blood lust only Roman's have. A slight unhinged desire for death and violence. But there was something different about it within this small woman. 

"Spartacus...dead." He repeats lamely. Iliythia nods trailing a hand up and down his side. He sighs thinking about the Thracian. He was a good man....but nothing but death was getting between him and his freedom. "As you wish, Domina." 


End file.
